


A lesson in the therapy room

by DragonDreads (cjbage)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjbage/pseuds/DragonDreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a kinkmeme fill. May not have as much tension as the OP wanted,  but I like how it turned out.</p><p>Prompt:<br/>Shepard romanced Kaidan in ME1 but Thane in ME2. While hospitalized, Kaidan's in Thane's physical therapy class. Tension.</p><p>http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9115.html?thread=43659419#t43659419</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lesson in the therapy room

**Author's Note:**

> **Standard Disclaimer:** Bioware owns all of the Mass Effect Universe, including but not limited to the recognizable characters. Any original characters are my own. There is no monetary gain from this work. All I am doing is playing around with their universe.

* * *

 

 

Thane stood looking out of the large window in Huerta Memorial Hospital, his memories flashing back to the week before when his beloved Siha stood before him. Her skin too pale,  the lines of stress already etched even deeper into her face. He was afraid to hope that she may still care for him, may still feel the same love for him that she had before they became separated due to circumstances. Due to the Alliance,  if he was strictly honest. But the crash of her lips against his,  her whispered words and their one night of eager passion had put those doubts and fears to rest.  
  
As had her honesty when he confronted her about the injured Alliance soldier that had been brought in. He recognized the male, knew he was the one from the framed holo she had in the bottom drawer of her desk. But he had to know if her feelings had changed. He remembered the way his heartbeat sped up when she told him about Major Alenko, about how they used to have a relationship. That was before she had met him,  had fallen in love with him.  
  
He let out a rattling breath, the tingle in his hands and lower legs was bad today. He knew it wouldn't be much longer before he lost the ability to stand here,  to walk... to breathe. Today was also the day that the Major would be joining Thane's physical therapy class. Where normally it would be a time of meditation and solipsism, his mind immersed itself in thoughts of Shepard while his body went through the exercises to keep his body active,  today he would be observing Alenko.  
  
All week he had carefully integrated himself into Alenko's daily life. A short stop here and there to chat between the Major's doctor visits. Bringing in his lunch tray to sit with him while they talked, his careful nudging of conversation to bring it back to this woman that Alenko had been waiting for, and apparently had seen. Just two days ago he had become comfortable enough with Thane to tell him he was hoping to see her again,  that they had a misunderstanding. He told Thane that he was going to talk to her again and apologize for accusing her of cheating on him. Thane had seen the way he grimaced, and heard the mutter of,  "even though she had, some fucking assassin... a criminal." Thane's lips had twitched, Alenko had no clue that the self-same criminal was now sitting in the chair beside him,  calmly drinking a mug of tea while the Major ate a spoonful of wobbling gelatin... something.  
  
His omni tool signaled it was time to go to physical therapy and he slowly turned from the view overlooking the Presidium and made his way to the classroom.

 

* * *

  
"Tannor, I didn't know you were in this class. You don't look like you are recovering from an injury." Alenko had called out to him as Thane walked into the room. Thane joined him at the side of the room where Alenko was currently struggling to remove his jacket.

"Ahh,  no. I have no physical injury. Mine is one that is internal,  to my organs and circulatory system. It is called Kepral's Syndrome and is drell specific. It is also incurable. The doctors have prescribed physical activity to keep my system functioning, for now. So far I have beaten the odds of survival,  but it won't be too much longer. I pray every day for them give me enough time to see my Siha, my angel, again. To make sure she knows just how much I love her and will be awaiting her in the afterlife. It is her love and the miracle of it that has kept me going,  along with the daily visits of my son. Something that she had made possible." Alenko looked at the drell male, noticed the way he barely breathed and constantly flex his fingers. He had no idea when they had first started speaking that Tannor was dying. He had thought he was recovering from an accident.  
  
They had each started their separate routines the therapist spending more time with Alenko than Thane,  as he had been here for several months already.  Thane fell into his memories of Shepard and the night they had spent together in his small room here in the hospital. No one would question a Spectre, and he heard her threaten the staff to keep the knowledge to themselves. Thane and the hospital would become a target if her enemies found out about him. The staff quickly agreed, they all knew she was out there fighting for them all,  they all knew that she had been right all along. This one small thing they could do,  give her a place of solace, temporary as it was.  
  
He was brought out of the memories of the taste of her upon his lips by someone calling his name. He looked over and noticed Alenko waving at him. "Tell me more about this Siha of yours. I spoke to you of Jane,  the one I am hoping to get back together with,  but you never said anything about someone waiting for you." Alenko didn't see the way Thane's lips quirked into a smirking grin.  
  
Thane decided to do one of his martial arts stretching routines as he spoke of Shepard, removing his shirt and rotating his shoulders. He heard the gasps of several of the females in the room and ignored them all. Dying he may be,  but he kept his body in immaculate shape. "Hmm,  where to begin. She woke me up,  brought me to life again. She is a warrior, strong and true to her beliefs. Always willing to sacrifice herself for the greater good. Her will to fight,  to save people no matter the species, is astounding. Her loyalty is unquestionable. Once earned her love is unwavering. But she doesn't brook disloyalty to her,  once she is betrayed she is unforgiving."  
  
Alenko stood staring at him. "I didn't realize the drell females were soldiers." He saw the attention the drell had garnered the second he removed his shirt. Alenko knew he was in good shape, rather beaten black and blue at the moment,  but still, he wasn't a slacker when it came to his physical condition. But for some reason, this slimmer yet defined male drew every female eye,  and quite a few male ones too.

Thane let out a small laugh, "ahh,  I may not have mentioned. Siha is a human, not a drell."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They continued in silence for several more minutes. The sound of the room's door opening drew their attention. A soldier came into the room,  a human woman, slim and not very tall. The toll of the war was already showing on her face. Until her eyes lit on the male in the middle of the room, then they showed with a love so strong everyone in the room could see it.  
  
Alenko straightened, she was here,  Shepard came to see him again. She sought him out and by the look in her eyes had forgiven him. His grin was wide as she rushed toward him... then fell as she ran past him straight into the arms of the drell.  
  
"Gods, I have missed you so much." Shepard was kissing the drell, with a passion that burned hot enough to set the room on fire. Thane's eyes met Alenko's and his brow ridge cocked as his four-fingered hand drifted down her body and settled on her ass and squeezed. "I gave the crew the night for shore leave, wanna spend some time together?" She asked her hands running up his chest and stroking the ribbing along his face and neck.  
  
"Mmm, nothing would please me more, Siha."  
  
He saw Alenko swallow and pale as the realization of who he was cross his face. 

"Oh hey,  Kaidan. Didn't see you there." She spared him a glance before wrapping an arm around Thane as they walked to the door. Thane glanced back one more time with a full on smirk gracing his handsome face.


End file.
